vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Lao
|-|Human= |-|Revenant= |-|White Revenant= Summary Kung Lao is the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, who was killed by Goro and a member of the same Shaolin order as Liu Kang. In the original timeline, he entered in the second Mortal Kombat due to the Shaolin temple was attacked by Outworld monsters, while in the current one he sneaked up in the first tournament out of jealousy towards Liu Kang. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | High 8-C | At least 7-B Name: Kung Lao Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24 (starting from MK2), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Member of the White Lotus Society; Former Shaolin Monk | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to lift and throw people, punch heads off, break bone, etc.), Superhuman Speed (Can spin fast enough to generate afterimages and miniature, high speed cyclones. Can throw multiple strong punches in one second), Martial Arts (Mantis, Shaolin Fist, Wing Chun), Weapon Mastery (Wields a razor hat and broadsword), Flight (Restricted flight), Teleportation (Can teleport by diving through portals. Can teleport his hat back to himself), Stealth Mastery (Uses disguises to appear unnoticed), Limited Telekinesis (Able to control his razor hat while it's airborne Air Manipulation (Can create whirlwind), Homing Attack (Able to home in his hats on targets), Summoning (Can summon the spirit of the Great Kung Lao), Damage Boost (Can increase the power of his attacks using chi), Chi Manipulation (Can execute a Neijin, a chi control method, to improve his damage), Limited Duplication (Able to summon a second razor hat), Acrobatics (Enhanced condition, hypermobility & self-momentum. Can rotate himself mid-air, slow down from spinning at high speeds, keep his balance on thin beams, etc.), Able to interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage & dead (As shown through MK11) |-|Revenant=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought and lost to Scorpion, albeit he wasn’t being serious) | Large Building level (Defeated Goro, Kintaro and both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a 2 on 1 fight) | Large Building level (Fought his human counterpart from the second tournament) | At least City level (Can fight with and defeat Fire God Liu Kang) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Class | Large Building Class | At least City Class Durability: Small Building level | Large Building level | Large Building level | At least City level Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His razor rimmed hat and broadsword. Intelligence: Gifted; has high regards in combat by Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho. He was trained by the same teacher of the Mortal Kombat champion and should be comparable to him. Weaknesses: Arrogant and overconfident, especially when he thinks that he has already won. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Abilities= *'Teleport: '''Dive into the ground and teleport. **Kung Lao appears behind the opponent and grabs them while airborne before spinning them around and tossing them down. **Kung Lao appears behind the opponent and grabs them by the shoulders while he is airborne before slamming them down with a flip. **Kung Lao appears behind the opponent and flies at his opponent to hit them with his fists. *'(Air) Teleport:' Gain the ability to teleport in mid-air. *'Spin: Spin in place, sucking in nearby opponents. *'Hat Toss: '''Throw hat at the opponent. *'Low Grinder: 'Throw and roll hat across the ground. *'Whirlwind Kick: Perform multiple rotating kicks. *'(Air) Shaolin Drop: ' While in the air, perform a fast divekick. *'Guided Hat: '''Gain the ability to guide hat in flight. *'Possessed Hat:' Hat weaves up and down in flight. *'Z Hat:' Hat darts back and forth through the opponent. *'Buzz Saw:' Throw hat and cause it to zip in one of four directions. *'Vortex:' Spin rapidly, damaging the opponent. *'Spiritual Guidance: Summon the Great Kung Lao to release a burst of power. **The Great Kung Lao unleashes three invisible strikes that launch the opponent upwards. **The Great Kung Lao invisibly strikes the opponent three times away from him. **The Great Kung Lao does three quick low attacks that knocks the opponent off their feet. **The Great Kung Lao fires a blast that attacks airborne opponents. *'Orbiting Hat: '''Cause hat to orbit around you. *'Hat Possession: Hat orbits around the opponent. *'Throw:' Kung Lao grabs the opponent and places his spinning hat behind them. He shoves them towards it and delivers a flurry of punches to the face and chest as the hat slices their back before he kicks them away OR Kung Lao throws the opponent to the opposite side and places the sitting opponent's head on his lap. He rapidly punches their face then proceeds to launch them with a back breaking knee strike. |-|Brutalities= *'Open Wide:' Kung Lao places the opponent on his lap and rapidly punches their face. He delivers three last punches with the third one decapitating them in a way that the head still hangs from the neck. *'Klassic Toss:' Kung Lao throws his hat which cuts his opponent's head off. If aimed lower, the hat will either bifurcate the opponent or slice off their shins. *'Spin Cycle:' Kung Lao rapidly spins himself around with his wind powers while close to the opponent. The opponent gets caught in the winds and gets their limbs twisted off. *'Grind Away:' Kung Lao throws his hat upwards, which stays in place for a while. The hat will then charge into the opponent, slowly cutting them in half until the waist. *'Z Hat:' Kung Lao sets his hat behind the opponent and recalls it back to him, which then slices his opponent in a Z fashion, cutting the shins and head off. *'The Klassic:' Kung Lao does a rising slash with his razor hat, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. *'Bad Buzz:' Kung Lao places his spinning hat behind the opponent. He pushes their back to it and rapidly punches their face as the hat slices their back. Lastly, he flips over them and pulls them down, vertically bisecting them. *'Not Holding Back:' Kung Lao throws the opponent over his head and places the sitting opponent on his knee to punch them. He kills the opponent by punching them four times, reducing their face to a skull. *'Vengeful Spirit:' Kung Lao summons the spirit of his great ancestor and releases energy blasts at the opponent. The opponent is dazed as they glow blue before their torso explodes, revealing the spirit of the Great Kung Lao. *'Klassic Kut:' Kung Lao tosses his hat at the opponent's neck, decapitating them. *'Stuck:' Kung Lao throws his hat behind the opponent and teleports towards it. He reappears to grab the opponent and slams them down, crushing their upper torso. *'brutality:' Kung Lao shoves the opponent with a knife hand strike before throwing his hat to the distance. He punches them in the gut and face before lifting them by the waist, with the hat coming back to chop their head off. |-|Super Moves= *'Fist of Shaolin:' Kung Lao performs a massive Spin. Upon connecting, he will grab his foe & deliver a hard chop to the neck, near the windpipe. As they are stunned, trying to recover, he then hits the back of their neck with a second chop, shattering their vertebrae. *'Head Trauma:' Kung Lao performs a triple Whirlwind Kick to his opponent to stun them and then throws his hat vertically at their forehead, slicing it and the top of their skull. He then grabs his hat from his opponent's head, jumps over them, throws them over his shoulders and slams them against the ground, breaking their spine, and finally performs a Wind Teleport to pop up right below the enemy and slam his knee against their rib cage, completely breaking it. *'Fatal Blow: '''Kung Lao stuns the opponent with a straight flying kick. He rapidly punches them in the chest eight times before slashing their throat with his hat. Kung Lao throws the spinning hat behind them and kicks them towards it and they get sliced in the back by his hat. He retrieves the hat by grabbing it then tossing it in front of them and pushes them to it, slicing them in the face. '''Key:' First Tournament | Second Tournament | Revenant | White Revenant Gallery File:Kung_Classic.png|Original Timeline Kung Lao. File:Kung_MK9.png|MK9 Kung Lao. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monks Category:Honorable Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Narcissists Category:Psychics Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Chi Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios